Memento Mori, Memento Amor
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Je n'aurais sans doute jamais dû, mais je l'ai tout de même fait, et je ne regrette rien. Tant pis si Isaak me punis, même si j'ai fait tout ceci pour lui.
1. Memento Mori

Ne, Isaak... Comment appelle-t-on ce sentiment... lorsqu'on est déchiré entre l'envie de rire et l'envie de ne juste rien faire? Tu veux savoir ce qui m'a rendu dans cet état? Je suis en train de me demander si tu avais prévu tout ceci, si tu avais prévu que je finirais ainsi, quand tu m'a ramassé il y a de ça tant d'années. La pensée que tu ne l'avais pas vu venir, l'image qui me vient en tête en pensant à ta réaction lorsque tu sauras ma condition... me rend absoluement hilare. Je crois que ça s'appelle de l'ironie. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce genre de mots, même en faisant semblant de lire tes livres pour attirer ton attention, ton regard... essayer d'obtenir un mot d'encouragement, d'appréciation... Je me souviens encore de ce moment, quelques mois après que tu m'aies recueilli, où je t'ai demandé de m'apprendre à lire. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier l'éclat qui était apparu dans ton regard à ce moment-là. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier, non plus, cette première fois où j'ai tenté de te séduire. Tu sais, je ressens toujours les endroits où tu m'as marqué à ce moment-là, même si les blessures ont depuis longtemps disparues sans laisser de cicatrices. Je me rapelle également ce jour, il n'y a pas si longtemps, où ta cigarette s'est presque fichée dans mon oeil, Mein Herr me retenant la tête. La punition qui a suivie le départ de Mein Herr... j'en ai encore des frissons juste à y penser. Si nous nous revoyons, me puniras-tu de nouveau? Me feras-tu de nouveau goûter à cette souffrance si douce que je n'arrive plus à m'en passer? Me feras-tu hurler jusqu'à m'en casser la voix? Jusqu'à ce que j'aie l'impression que mes chordes vocales sont prêtes à exploser? Cette pensée constante, qui m'apporte le sourire, m'aide à continuer, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de plus, ne serait-ce qu'un souffle plus longtemps. Mais je sais que tu ne viendras pas me chercher. Je sais que je vais mourir. C'est dingue tout ce qui peut nous passer par la tête lorsqu'on sait notre fin proche et inévitable. Me puniras-tu réellement, Isaak? Tiendras-tu seulement compte de mon échec, ou tiendras-tu également compte de ce que j'ai accompli dans ce dit échec? Prendras-tu pitié de moi? Me laisseras-tu sentir, ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois, la chaleur de tes bras, de ton corps tout entier? Ou me laisseras-tu simplement mourir là, abandonné comme une vieille marionette à laquelle on a coupé les fils? Je sais que j'ai été contre ta volonté, Isaak. Je sais que je fais toujours quelque chose pour te contrarier, pour tenter de t'inciter à me punir, ô douce souffrance. Masochiste, oui, c'est sans doute ce que je suis. Quel autre trait pourrait te convenir chez une possession sinon celui-là, Isaak? Oui, je t'appartiens. Totalement, entièrement, _advitam aeternam_. Je ne voudrais jamais qu'il en soit autrement. Tu aurais pu penser que mon départ était une rébellion, une transgression. Sans doute même une giffle. Mais il n'en est rien. Je suis parti pour toi. J'ai infiltré le Vatican pour toi. Je suis en train de mourir pour toi, Isaak. Tout pour toi. Mais regarde, je ne serai pas le seul cadavre que tu découvriras si tu viens. Le palais est en ruines. Dame Catarina Sforza git quelque part sous les décombres, vidée de son sang par quelques trous que je lui ai faits moi-même, sans utiliser de marionette. Le Pape n'est plus ici, mais je sais que je l'ai blessé gravement. Cardinal DiMedici aussi est mort, ses morceaux éparpillés autour de moi. Plusieurs soldats gisent également pas très loin, dont ce robot humanoïde qui est si intéressant. Je ne crois pas l'avoir trop endommagé, si tu veux tenter d'en faire quelque chose. Et le mieux, c'est que j'ai même pensé à faire un présent à Mein Herr. Il est là, pendu dans mes fils, quelques mètres au-dessus de ma tête. Abel Nightroad. Krusnik 02. Lui, par contre, je plaide coupable, je l'ai un peu endommagé. Il le fallait bien, pour pouvoir le contrôler et l'utiliser dans ce massacre. Un autre élément qui devrait te faire plaisir: Esther est morte, elle aussi. J'ai pris mon temps pour bien le faire, pour la faire souffrir longtemps, proprement. C'était une telle jouissance, tous ses cris d'agonie, Isaak! Tu aurais dû voir l'expression d'horreur sur son visage alors que je traçais de jolis dessins sur sa peau douce et souple, et que j'y faisais ensuite couler de la cire... Je pense que personne ne la reconnaîtra quand ils découvriront son corps, par contre. Elle n'est plus du tout jolie, et plus du tout capable de cet esprit rebel qui m'excitait tant. Je lui ai tout enlevé, je l'ai brisée complètement à l'intérieur, tout en la mutilant tranquillement, prenant bien mon temps pour qu'elle ressente chaque incision, chaque brûlure. J'en frémirais encore si j'en étais capable, Isaak. Hélas, dans ma condition... Ah, mais je sais que tu vas me punir pour ce que je me suis fait. Tu m'avais prévenu, lorsque je t'en avais parlé. Tu m'avais menacé de m'enfermer dans une pièce humide et froide, pour toujours loin de la chaleur de tes bras, si je le faisais. Je me demande si c'est réellement ce que tu comptes me faire, à présent? Ceci dit, il est plus que probable que tu retrouves mon cadavre, pas vrai... L'aube approche, après tout... Ou cadavre est-il réellement le mot juste, à présent? Oui, je l'ai fait. Il le fallait, si je voulais mener mon plan à bien. J'ai échoué, mais j'étais à un cheveu. Néanmoins ça ne change rien à ma situation présente. Je suis étendu là, au milieu des décombre. Le toit s'est effondré il y a de cela déjà plusieurs heures. Je sens le virus qui a presque achevé son oeuvre sur mon corps. La soif me tenaille, mais j'ai toujours les idées claires, alors j'imagine qu'elle peut encore s'empirer. J'ai fais un mauvais calcul. Je croyais que le virus ferait effet moins rapidement, que j'aurais le temps d'en finir puis me mettre à l'abri. Mais je suis pourtant là, paralysé, mes bras ayant été tranchés par ces idiots de l'Inquisition, mes jambes ayant été broyées sous un morceau de toit qui m'a été projetté dessus pendant la bataille. Je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux qu'attendre. Attendre que le soleil se lève. Attendre qu'il fasse réagir le virus, qui dévorera tout mon corps en un rien de temps. Je suis déchiré entre l'envie d'être sauvé et cette curiosité de savoir ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on est dévoré de l'intérieur. Ce doit être une souffrance attroce! Si je n'étais pas aussi exténué, que je n'aurais pas perdu autant de sang, je crois que j'aurais une érection. Dis-moi, Isaak. Me féliciteras-tu pour ce que j'ai accompli comme carnage ici, ou me feras-tu seulement payer ma transgression? Oh, et puis... à quoi bon me questionner puisque je vais mourir ici. J'espère seulement que tu arriveras avant qu'ils décrochent mon présent pour Mein Herr, que tu verras ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Je sais, de toute façon, que jamais tu ne me diras les mots que j'aimerais le plus entendre de ta bouche, _mein liebe_.


	2. Memento Exitus

**XD Croyiez-vous vraiment que j'allais laisser l'histoire se terminer comme ça? Du tout! Ainsi, pour la suite et le reste ainsi que la fin, en tout six parties, la fic est maintenant classée M et je prie les âmes sensibles de s'abstenir! Aussi, je tiens à préciser que je suis nulle en latin. Ainsi, si les termes pour les titres sont inexacts, blâmez Google! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu! Le premier chapitre portait sur le fait que Dietrich était au bord de la mort et qu'il devait réaliser, même s'il le savait sans doute déjà, qu'il était loin d'être IMmortel. "Memento Exitus", ce deuxième chapitre, porte sur le fait qu'il ne doit pas oublier qu'il y aura toujours des conséquences pour ses actes, et celles-ci peuvent dépasser ses bonnes actions ou carrément les ignorer. Enjoy mon sadisme envers le beau brun sadomaso! XD**

* * *

><p>Je reprends mes esprits en sentant de longs doigts fins caresser doucement mon torse. Suis-je mort? Non, mes membres me font souffrir, et je reconnais ces draps, ce lit sur lequel je repose. Je frissonne en sentant des lèvres laisser de légers baisers sur ma peau, se promenant tranquillement sur mon torse, un souffle chaud, régulier, les accompagnant. Qui cela peut-il bien être? Radu? Non, Radu ne me traiterait pas de cette façon. Agacé par mon incapacité à comprendre ce qui se passe, j'ouvr les yeux. Au même moment, Isaak se redresse légèrement et me sourit. Son manteau est sur une chaise pas trop loin, sa cravate également... sa chemise presqu'entièrement déboutonnée laisse entrevoir son torse...<p>

"Je me disais qu'il serait temps que tu te réveilles, mon petit Dietrich," dit-il doucement.

Aucun couteau en vue, aucun fouet, aucune cravache, aucunes menotes... aucune malice dans son regard doucereux... Je suis pétrifié. Je me sens trembler et je n'ose bouger. La douleur que je rescent est un lancinement dû à mon escapade au Vatican, sans doute. Il ne me donne aucun coup, ne me maltraite pas. Je suis terrifié. Quelque chose ne va pas. Pourquoi Isaak agirait-il comme ça! Ses doigts glissent doucement vers le bas pour aller caresser mon membre dressé. Son visage s'approche du mien. Son regard est calme, voire serein. Il me sourit tendrement.

"Je sais ce que tu as fait, mon petit Dietrich. Pour avoir tué les cardinaux, avoir blessé le pape, avoir capturé Abel-sama et avoir détruit le palais du Vatican, je te récompense maintenant." Ses lèvres se posèrent chastement sur les miennes alors que ses doigts encerclèrent doucement mon membre pour y faire des va-et-viens lents, comme paresseux. J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, m'attendant, espérant qu'il me frappe, qu'il me maltraite, mais rien de tout ça. Il mit simplement l'index de son autre main sur mes lèvres. "Tais-toi et aprécie."

Je sens ses doigts se resserrer légèrement, à peine, et je n'ose plus bouger. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Il m'embrasse, tendrement, gentiment, sa deuxième main caressant l'intérieur de mes cuisses sans empressement, sans rudesse. À l'intérieur, je suis paniqué, figé de terreur alors que ses mouvements emportent doucement, tranquillement ma capacité à réfléchir. Des images de nos autres fois ensemble me reviennent, mais jamais elles n'ont été comme celle-ci. Jamais Isaak n'a été si tendre, si attentionné. Si entièrement dépourvu de cruauté. Je ne le reconnais plus. Ou alors est-ce une ruse? Une façon de me déstabiliser pour me faire baisser ma garde? Est-ce une nouvelle façon qu'il a trouvé pour me torturer? Si c'est le cas, je n'aime pas du tout ça. Mais alors là _pas du tout_. En quoi ses caresses doucereuses sont-elles une récompense! Je croyais qu'il jouerait avec moi comme il le fait d'habitude pour me récompenser, en étant sans pitié, en me blessant, en me donnant cette douleur oh si exaltante, mais au lieu de cela le voici exagérément doux, comme si j'étais fait de cristal. Et voici qu'un de ses doigts pénètre en moi et malgré l'absence totale de brutalité je gémis, comme par réflexe. Il me fait tranquillement perdre la tête, ajoutant un deuxième doigt seulement et massageant ma prostate, trop lentement à mon goût, trop doucement à mon goût. Je n'aime pas ça, et pourtant je me sens approcher de l'extase. Et lorsqu'enfin je jouis dans sa main, sa bouche libérant la mienne pour laisser place à mon gémissement, qui me semble ressembler au son d'un animal en train de mourir, mon corps est secoué de soubressauts mêlés de tremblements d'effroi. Isaak m'observe, son doux sourire d'ange toujours bien accroché à ses lèvres alors que ma respiration se calme, plus lentement qu'à l'habitude. La panique me gagne tout entier, et j'hyperventile légèrement, les yeux grands, et je tente de m'éloigner de lui. Je rampe à reculons sur le lit, _son_ lit. Mes yeux s'humidifient, des larmes menaçant de couler à tout instant. Je n'aime pas ça. Mon dos heurte le mur et je me blotis contre les oreillers, ne quittant pas Isaak des yeux une seule seconde. Puis soudain son sourire angélique passe au cynisme, son regard se rigidifie. Je me calme. Je tente de ne pas penser à ce qui vient de se passer. Sentant le soulagement me gagner à la vue de ce retour à la normale, je m'approche, quoique toujours hésitant, de lui, jusqu'à finalement me blotir contre lui.

"Habille-toi," m'ordonne-t-il. J'observe et je vois un de mes uniformes placé au pied du lit. Sans perdre une seconde, je l'enfile, utilisant ces mouvement répétitifs auxquels je m'étais déjà habitué des années plus tôt. Puis je sens sa main agripper mon bras et me tirer, hors de sa chambre et à travers les couloirs. Où me mène-t-il? Pour quelle raison? "Je ne peux pas dire que ce que tu as accompli m'a déplu, Dietrich, et c'est pourquoi je t'ai récompensé. Par contre, tu m'as désobéi. Et même pas seulement désobéi, mais tu es allé à l'encontre de ce que je t'avais dit, et qui plus est pendant que tu posais un geste irréfléchi sans m'avoir demandé la permission. Ni Mein Herr ni moi ne t'avons donné cette mission, et nous ne t'avons pas permis d'y aller non plus, mais tu y es allé. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'agace le plus, mon petit Dietrich."

Je ressens la rage émaner de lui, le pur désir de me réduire en pièce et un frisson de plaisir me parcourt tout entier à la pensée de ce qu'il pourrait maintenant me faire subir. "J'ai agis pour tenter de te faire plaisir, Isaak," lui dis-je sensuellement. "Tu peux me punir si tu veux. Frappes-moi, fais-moi violer... tout ce que tu veux puisque de toute façon je t'appartiens tout entier, mon cher Isaak."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour te faire quoique ce soit, Marionnettenspieler. Par contre, te faire subir des supplices physiques ne serait pas réellement une punition pour toi. Non, tu y prendrais beaucoup trop plaisir. Tu es un enfant malicieux, et tu sais ce qu'on fait aux enfants qui désobéissent, mon petit Dietrich?"

Nous progressons maintenant dans une partie du manoir que je n'avais jamais visité avant. Une partie moins décorée, qui devient rapidement une galerie de grotte sombre. Je suis envahi d'un mauvais pressentiment. "On leur donne la fessée?", tentai-je comme réponse.

Isaak ouvre une porte d'un côté de la galerie, puis immédiatement celle qui suit, et nous nous retrouvons dans une espèce de grotte avec le fond séparé par un immense grillage en quadrillé de gros barreaux de fer.

"On les envoie dans leur chambre. Or, comme la tienne est remplie de jouets et que ça ne serait donc pas une punition, ceci est l'alternative." La panique me reprend de plus belle et je tente de défaire sa poigne sur mon bras, de le faire lâcher prise, en le suppliant. Il ne lâche pas. Il me sourit de cet air sadique qui lui prend parfois et qui glace le sang. "Je t'avais avertis que si tu osais t'injecter ce virus, je t'enfermerais dans une cellule froide et humide, loin de la chaleur de mes bras. Et je tiens ma promesse, mon petit Dietrich." Il me pousse de l'autre côté de la grille et la referme à clé. "Ceci devrait te couper l'envie de recommencer."

Je suis paniqué. Il compte vraiment m'abandonner ici! "Isaak! Comment pourrais-je recommencer, de toute façon! Tu n'as pas aimé ce que j'ai fait au Vatican? Tu n'as pas aimé le cadeau que j'ai fait à Mein Herr?"

"Je n'ai pas envie de te répondre, et encore moins de me répéter, alors je vais te laisser méditer sur la question. Au revoir, mon petit Dietrich."

Isaak tourne les talons et part, sourd à mes supplications, à mes pleurs, è mes cris, et lorsque la porte se referme derrière lui, la noirceur s'installe. Une noirceur d'encre, seulement tranchée pas un mince filet de lumière artificielle mourante. Je reste là, consterné, pétrifié, refusant d'y croire, espérant qu'il revienne avec le sourire en me disant que ce n'était qu'une blague. Après quelques heures je comprends qu'il ne reviendra pas, qu'il était très sérieux. Isaak m'a laissé. _Mein liebe _ m'a abandonné...


	3. Memento Dominus

**Âmes sensibles, SURtOUT, s'abstenir! D'abord, je tiens à rappeler que je suis nulle en latin. Ainsi, si les termes pour les titres sont inexacts, blâmez Google! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu!**

**Le premier chapitre portait sur le fait que Dietrich était au bord de la mort et qu'il devait réaliser, même s'il le savait sans doute déjà, qu'il était loin d'être IMmortel. "Memento Exitus", le deuxième chapitre, portait sur le fait qu'il ne doit pas oublier qu'il y aura toujours des conséquences pour ses actes, et celles-ci peuvent dépasser ses bonnes actions ou carrément les ignorer. "Memento Dominus", ce troisième chapitre, qui pourrait vous sembler excessif, porte sur le fait que Die-chan ne doit pas oublier qui commande, qui est son maître. XD**

**Aussi veuillez noter que j'ai un modèle d'Isaak qui me ferait des choses auxquelles je préfère ne pas penser si j'osais ne pas respecter son personnage. XD Ce chapitre lui a énormément plu et même y'a des moments qui l'ont agréablement surpris.**

**Tout d'abord, notez que ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres. C'est parce qu'il s'étend sur une longue période de temps. Chaque séparation représente un saut dans le temps, parce que j'avais, de toute façon, pas l'intention d'écrire un roman sur l'emprisonnement de Die-chan. XD J'espère pas trop vous traumatiser... parce que ce chapitre n'est pas la fin.**

* * *

><p>C'est véritablement arrivé. Il a vraiment tenu sa promesse. Voici des heures que je suis enfermé dans cette grotte, sans autre lumière que celle d'un néon mourrant me parvenant en un mince filet. Il fait froid. Plus le temps passe et plus je m'en rends compte, plus ça m'atteint. Non seulement fait-il froid, mais l'air est également humide. Il me semble que l'air glacial pénètre à travers mon manteau comme si je n'avait que ma chemise sur le dos. Il n'y a aucun mouvement. Les seuls sons qui me parviennent sont le bourdonnement du néon et une goutte d'eau qui tombe dans une flaque d'eau, quelque part. Mes yeux ne se sont pas encore tout à fait habitués à la noirceur et je n'ai pas bougé de l'endroit où je me suis effondré quand Isaak est parti. Isaak... Non! Ce n'est pas le moment! Je dois réfléchir, trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, de le faire changer d'avis sur cette punition qui est, avouons-le, totallement exagérée. Bon, d'accord, il m'avait averti et m'avait clairement signifié qu'il ne voulait pas que je m'injecte le virus, que je devienne un vampire comme lui. Mais maintenant que je l'ai fait et que j'en suis un, il n'a plus à tenir ma fragilité d'humain en compte. Il peut me faire subir bien plus et je survivrai. Il peu me couper des morceaux et ils repousseront (enfin je crois). Il va revenir me chercher. Je n'ai qu'à patienter encore quelques heures, mais je sais qu'il reviendra me chercher. Il tient beaucoup trop à moi pour me laisser moisir ici, pas vrai? Il tient à moi comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, moi qui ai été élevé par ses soins, comme un fils... Non... Le plus important pour lui c'est Mein Herr... Mein Herr! Sait-il ce que Isaak vient de me faire? Est-il seulement au courant? Oui... c'est évident... Isaak ne fait jamais rien qui va à l'encontre des voeux de Mein Herr... Sinon, d'ailleurs, pourquoi cette cellule se situerait-elle sous le manoir? D'un autre côté, j'aurais pu être dans une situation encore pire. Il aurait pu me mettre dans une cage et me laisser dehors, à la merci des rayons du soleil... ou alors dans une cage qui en laisse filtrer un peu pour que je le craigne, que je panique... Non, je ne dois pas penser ainsi, mes pensées pourraient lui parvenir et le faire changer d'idée sur mon châtiment... Je frissonne de froid. Je devrais peut-être dormir, alors le temps passerait plus vite... À contre-coeur, je rampe jusqu'aux barreaux et j'y appuie mon dos, repliant mes jambes contre ma poitrine et les enlaçant. J'y pose ma tête, qui est seulement remplie de pensées d'Isaak, et je ferme les yeux. Il reviendra me chercher...<p>

* * *

><p>Je sursaute en entendant un bruit. Une porte qui s'ouvre. En hâte, je me redresse et me retourne. Il est là! Il est venu me chercher!<p>

"Isaak! Tu es venu me chercher! Je savais que tu n'allais pas sérieusement me laisser ici longtemps!", lui dis-je en soulagement, agrippant les barreaux et lui lançant mon meilleur regard de soumission.

Il s'arrête devant ma cellule, s'accroupit, ouvre un petit panneau en bas complètement et fait passer quelque chose, puis il referme le panneau et s'en va. Sans un mot, sans un regard, sans même un sourire sadique ou satisfait. J'ignore combien de temps je reste là, debout à regarder en direction de la porte que je n'arrivais pas à voir mais qui, je sais, ést maintenant de nouveau close. Il était véritablement sérieux. Combien de temps? Combien de temps compte-il me garder dans cette cellule! Je regarde vers le bas, ce qu'il m'a glissé. C'est un plateau, sur lequel il y a un bol rempli d'un liquide foncé et un bout de pain. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Un repas de prisonnier? J'ignorais qu'Isaak aimait les clichés... mais bon... je me penche et j'examine mon repas d'infortune. Le pain est tendre, mais lorsque j'en prends une bouchée il n'a vraiment pas bon goût. Et quelle est cette soupe? Il ne m'a pas donné de cuillère, qui plus est. À l'odeur, je devine que ce n'est pas à la tomate. Je trempe mon doigt dedans. C'est encore tiède. Je porte mon doigt à mes lèvres pour goûter. Ma soif s'emballe. C'est du sang. Il a un goût abjecte, mais je ne peux pas avoir tord. J'attrape le bol et j'en bois le contenu à grandes lampées, alors que je sens la soif commencer à prendre possession de mes sens. J'avais oublié ce détail de ma nouvelle condition. Après tout, je n'avais pas eu le loisir de découvrir mes nouvelles capacités puisque j'étais en mission. Je m'étais injecté le virus en précaution, pour avoir une chance de plus de vivre et d'achever ma mission. Et j'avais bien fait, vu comment j'ai fini... mais pourtant... Je laisse retomber le bol au sol, me léchant les lèvres alors qu'une sorte d'extase me parcourt et je regarde ma cellule. J'y vois mieux, pour une certaine raison. Sans doute parce que ce sang a aidé le virus à terminer ma transformation ou je ne sais pas trop. Isaak me reproche d'avoir été au Vatican. Il me reproche d'y avoir été alors que ni lui ni Mein Herr ne m'en avaient donné l'ordre. Il me reproche d'y avoir été et de m'être injecté le virus pour une mission qui, à ses yeux, n'avait pas eu lieu d'être puisqu'elle ne venait ni de lui, ni de Mein Herr. Je le sais, ça. Mais je n'aurais pu faire autrement. Je ne sais pas comment lui signifier, lui faire comprendre que je suis fou d'amour pour lui. Un homme riche achète des objets de grande valeur et des voyages autour du monde à la personne qu'il aime. Je ne suis pas riche. Et puis de toute façon, jamais je n'aurais su quoi lui offrir. Isaak porte très peu d'importance au bien matériel en dehors de ses cigarillos et son uniforme. J'aurais pu lui offrir une bouteille de vin, mais je n'aurais su en choisir un bon. Pour moi, un vin ou un autre, c'est du pareil au même. À quoi aurait servi que je lui paie un voyage alors qu'il peut déjà aller partout où il le veut? Je voulais lui offrir quelque chose, lui faire plaisir. Faire quelque chose qui n'était pas me mettre à genou devant lui et/ou écarter les cuisses. Je voulais me sentir moins comme sa pute et plus comme son amant... Le virus était partiellement à cet effet, aussi. Je pensais que si j'étais comme lui, nous pourrions être plus proches... Je m'accroupis là où j'étais lorsqu'il est entré et je reprends ma position initiale, les jambes repliées sur la poitrine, en mangeant le pain qui est, en définitive, moins dégoûtant que le sang qu'il m'a apporté...

* * *

><p>Au départ je me demandais s'il m'avait emmené mon repas parce qu'il n'avait pas encore décidé qui envoyer, mais je crois qu'il a déjà décidé. C'est, je crois, la sixième fois qu'il ouvre la porte pour m'emmener le même repas depuis qu'il m'a enfermé ici. J'ai essayé de l'enjôler, j'ai essayé de l'insulter, j'ai essayé de le supplier... mais rien a fonctionné, jamais il n'a ne serait-ce que levé les yeux sur moi. Pas le moindre regard, pas le moindre sourire, rien d'autre que ce sang abjecte et ce pain sans goût. De plus, il semblerait que ces maigres repas me soient apportés par intervals irréguliers. Parfois je m'éveille et le plateau est déjà là, parfois il ne vient que lorsqu'il me semble sentir la soif devenir insupportable. Je sens que je vais en devenir fou. J'ai essayé ma nouvelle force en donnant un coup dans la paroi et tout ce que ça m'a apporté c'est quelques stalactites qui se sont décrochées et qui ont failli m'embrocher et une blessure au poing, qui s'est guérrie en quelques heures. L'ennui m'a depuis longtemps gagné et je n'arrive pas à trouver un moyen de m'en débarrasser, ne serait-ce que temporairement. Je me suis déjà résolu à l'idée qu'Isaak ne me laissera pas sortir de si tôt. Je crois même que ça l'amuse de me voir ainsi, incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre qu'attendre sa venue, attendre l'aboutissement de ma sentence. Combien de temps va-t-il me laisser ici? Combien de semaines? De mois? Compte-t-il me laisser ici pendant des années, m'oublier? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais jamais ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Je ne l'ai jamais su et je ne le saurai sans doute jamais. Je ne sais presque rien de lui avant que je ne rejoigne le Rosen Kreuz Orden. J'ignore même quel lien relie Isaak à Mein Herr, pourquoi il lui est aussi fidèle. J'ignore ce qu'ils font quand Mein Herr appelle Isaak à sa chambre. Je ne sais rien... rien d'autre que ce qu'ils m'ont permi de savoir. Et j'imagine que c'est comme ça que ça doit être... j'imagine que je dois m'en contenter... Me contenter de n'être rien d'autre qu'un jouet pour Isaak, me contenter de savoir que pour le moment il tient à moi ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu... me souvenir qu'à tout moment, il pourrait décider de se débarrasser de moi et me remplacer... Je hais cette pensée, mais ça ne la rend pas moins plausible. Isaak ne compte sans doute pas me garder jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas que je m'injecte ce virus... Il voulait attendre que je sois trop vieux à son goût, après quoi il m'aurait achevé ou enfermé dans une cellule comme celle-ci pour se prendre un autre gamin à élever, à briser, à baiser... Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer, mais maintenant que je suis prisonnier de cette cellule, seul avec mes seules pensées pour compagnie... Et puis je réfléchis trop! Je dois cesser de penser à tout ça, à me faire du mal comme ça. Je scrute ma cellule, tâchant de penser à autre chose. Mais c'est inutile. Mes pensées vont toutes vers lui. Vers ses longs cheveux soyeux... son regard perçant... sa peau d'albâtre... si chaude... Je sens le désir monter en moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être longtemps sans attention, surtout de cette nature. Mon regard s'arrête sur l'un des stalactites qui m'étaient tombé dessus. Une idée se forme dans mon esprit et un sourire me monte aux lèvres, le désir augmente. Je halète déjà alors que je retire mon pantalon, mon caleçon, que je ne porte que pour moins risquer de salir mon uniforme. Je marche sur les genoux et les mains en direction des stalactites qui gisent sur le sol froid et humide. Je prend le plus long, je l'examine un peu. Ça devra faire l'affaire. Isaak m'emplit la tête, accompagné des souvenirs de toutes nos fois ensemble, et je n'arrive plus à me retenir. Je tâche d'oublier le froid, la solitude, et je me concentre sur la sensation d'être enfin pénétré après tout ce temps. Bien sûr, je m'étais amusé un peu avec le prêtre, mais à peine, et il me semblait déjà que c'était il y a une éternité. Un gémissement m'échappe alors que je savoure la sensation. Le son se répercute sur les parois, se fait écho, et bientôt il me semble que ma cellule toute entière est remplie de mes halètements et de mes suppliques. Je gémis son nom comme un mantra, je me remémore toutes les insultes, toutes les choses qu'il m'a dit, ses promesses de tortures et ses menaces, les insultes qu'il disait à propos de mes autres "partenaires" alors qu'il me châtiait... J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Il m'apporte mon repas. Un rire monte en moi et je le retiens à peine alors qu'un sourire carnassier monte à mes lèvres et que j'écarte un peu plus les jambes pour lui montrer ce que je suis en train de faire. Il me jette un regard. Sans expression, mais c'est tout de même la première fois qu'il me porte la moindre attention depuis qu'il m'a enfermé ici. Sous ses yeux, je jouis en gémissant son nom. Il repart sans un mot et je me laisse choir là, par terre, le stalactite déjà de retour par terre, et cette fois je ne peux m'en empêcher. J'éclate de rire, alors qu'il est dos à moi, alors qu'il sort. Mon rire résonne dans ma cellule longtemps après que la porte se soit refermée. Soudainement, je n'ai plus aussi froid...<p>

* * *

><p>Il ne me regarde plus, et l'ennui me reprend. Au début j'avais continué à le faire parce que j'espérais avoir une réaction de lui, mais je n'ai rien eu du tout depuis ce regard la première fois. J'ai envie de lui, pas d'un stalactite froid. À la limite, un vrai dildo pourrait peut-être me contenter, mais... je ne pense pas que même si je lui en faisais la demande, il m'en donnerait un. J'en ai marre d'être ici. Le stalactite est à l'autre bout de ma cellule et je ne l'ai pas touché depuis au moins deux repas. C'est ma seule façon de "compter" le temps. Je sais qu'il me les apporte à intervales irréguliers, mais dans cette noirceur, dans ce vide, je n'ai rien de mieux. Peut-être à cause du virus, je ressens une sorte de rage qui gronde à l'intérieur de moi. Je veux sortir. Je veux des réponses. Je veux qu'il cesse d'être aussi froid quand il m'apporte mes repas. J'ai depuis longtemps arrêté de remarquer le goût. Je le veux <em>lui<em>. Le temps que j'ai déjà passé ici n'a pas d'importance, il a déjà été trop long. La rigolade est finie. Ce n'est plus drôle du tout. Je suis assis au milieu de ma cellule. Je l'attends. Cette fois je vais le confronter. Cette fois, je vais exiger des réponses à mes questions. Cette fois, je vais le faire me libérer. J'attends. Je sais qu'il viendra bientôt, je sens la soif me tenailler. Je me sens comme un chien dans une cage qui attend le retour de son maître. Un chien qui n'attend que le moment où sa cage sera déverrouillée pour bondir et mordre, déchiqueter... Je salive en pensant au sang, si chaud, qui coule dans ses veines. Ce ne serait sans doute pas une bonne idée, puisque les vampires boivent du sang pour régénérer leurs globules rouges et tout ça et lui aussi est vampire... mais je ne pense qu'à lui, il m'_obsède_. J'entends qu'on ouvre la porte extérieure, qu'elle se referme. Puis la porte intérieure s'ouvre et il est là. Apathique à son habitude. Dans ses mains, mon plateau-repas. Je serre les dents pour ne pas bondir. S'il décide de ne finalement pas me donner mon repas, je serai dans le pétrin s'il décide de me laisser là. Il ouvre la trappe.

"Laisse-moi sortir, Isaak. Ça a assez duré."

Je grogne. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai envie de mordre, de tout casser, de blesser, de torturer... de _tuer_. Oh, oui, quelle jouissance ce serait de sortir, prendre un grand bol d'air frais et aller massacrer un village, une ville... tuer et me gorger de sang, entendre tous ces cris de terreur et d'agonie...! Il ne me regarde pas, glisse simplement le plateau dans ma cellule avant de refermer la trappe. Je ne tiens plus. Je bondis sur les barreaux de toutes mes forces, espérant les casser, les tordre, ou au moins les faire bouger, mais rien. Je rage. J'hurle en donnant des coups dans les barreaux, ignorant les stalactites qui, dérangées, fragiles, se mettent à me tomber dessus. Même, j'en prends quelques-unes et je les lui lance. Il les évite sans difficulté alors qu'il se retourne et repart. Il ose me laisser encore une fois! La rage monte encore. Je frappe les murs, les barreaux, le sol. Je lance les stalactites, des roches qui jonchent le sol, n'importe quoi, jusqu'à épuisement. Et lorsque, finalement, avec mon énergie, ma rage s'efface comme la marrée descendante, je me laisse tomber au sol, anéanti. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues et le désespoir agrippe mon coeur d'une poigne de fer, glacé, tranchant...

* * *

><p>Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis ici. Mes souvenirs de l'extérieur s'effacent, s'effritent. Radu, Mein Herr... le prêtre... le Vatican... tout ça est comme le souvenir d'un mauvais rêve. Est-ce que c'était vraiment réel? Et Isaak... je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de sa voix. Je le vois souvent, puisque c'est lui qui m'apporte mes repas, mais... est-il vraiment réel? Est-ce que c'est vraiment Isaak? Et ces souvenirs où il me prenait, où il me serrait dans ses bras... n'étaient-ils pas des rêves? Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je suis ici, dans cette cellule... Non, je sais... Je suis ici parce que Isaak l'a voulu. Il m'apporte mes repas parce qu'il veut que je vive. Il me garde dans cette cellule parce qu'il le veut. Je ne comprendrai jamais ce qu'il pense parce qu'il n'est pas comme moi, il est plus. Oh, tellement plus. N'est-il pas un dieu? Mais alors s'il est un dieu, qui est cette personne que je nomme Mein Herr? Qui est le suppérieur d'un dieu? Pourquoi je ne le vois jamais? Assurément, c'est parce que je ne suis pas digne de le voir... et je ne vois personne d'autre parce que seul Isaak tient à moi... Oui, il n'y a qu'Isaak, rien que lui, et je lui appartiens, je lui ai toujours appartenu. Je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi il me garde ici parce que c'est un dieu et je ne suis pas digne de savoir... soit... Si telle est sa volonté... Et puisqu'il n'y a qu'Isaak qui tient à moi, il n'y a qu'Isaak pour moi. Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que ces visions de lui qui m'apporte mes repas et mes pensées de lui, ces souvenirs de ces rêves qui me hantent. Je ne suis pas digne de la chaleur de ses bras. Je ne suis pas digne de sa voix. Je ne suis pas digne de son regard. Mais pourtant, il continue de me nourrir. Il me garde ici, comme un oiseau en cage... Je ne comprends pas, mais quelqu'un comme moi ne peut pas espérer comprendre la volonté des dieux... Et pourtant... Quand la porte s'ouvre, je suis couché sur le sol, sur mon côté, et je l'observe sans un mot, sans un mouvement. Il me glisse mon plateau-repas et referme la trappe.<p>

"Pourquoi continues-tu à me nourrir, Isaak-sama, si je ne suis digne ni de ta voix, ni de ton regard...?"

La question m'échappe dans un souffle et je sais qu'il m'a entendu, mais il fait mine d'être sourd et s'en va, comme à chaque fois, sans me regarder. Je me relève avec un peu de difficulté. Il veut que je mange. Pourquoi m'apporterait-il ces repas s'il ne le voulait pas? Alors je mange.

* * *

><p>La porte s'ouvre. Ce n'est pas Isaak. D'abord je ne le reconnais pas, mais quelques souvenirs de lui me reviennent alors qu'il s'approche. Il garde les yeux au sol et il a cette expression comme s'il était mécontent d'avoir dû venir. Je me redresse, inquiet.<p>

"Radu? Où est Isaak?"

Il ne me répond pas, me glisse mon plateau-repas à la manière d'Isaak et s'en va. Je suis dévasté. Isaak ne viendra plus...? Alors même lui... Des larmes coulent sur mes joues et sans même réfléchir, j'utilise mes ongles et je m'ouvre les veines. Je préfère mourir plutôt que de vivre dans un monde sans Isaak. Je me blesse, je me tranche les veines, je m'arrache la peau. Je ne veux pas de cette vie si Isaak n'en veut plus non plus. La force me manque finalement et je sens la soif, agonisante, qui commence à prendre possession de mon esprit. Je n'ai pas la force de bouger, de me battre contre elle. Je laisse mon esprit glisser vers le néan de l'inconscience...

* * *

><p>Je ne suis pas mort. J'ai survécu. Sans doute mon instinct de survie de vampire ou je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai pas bougé. Je suis toujours couché là, sur le côté, près du fond de la grotte. J'ai froid, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Mes vêtements sont ruinés depuis longtemps, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Rien n'a d'importance. Isaak est revenu, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Il ne me laissera jamais sortir. Ça l'amuse de me garder ici et lorsqu'il sera lassé, il me laissera mourir et se débarrassera de mon corps comme d'un vulgaire déchet. Mes deux derniers repas sont devant moi, près de la grille. Je n'y ai pas touché, je n'en veux pas. En apportant le second, Isaak a lancé un regard désapprobateur à celui qui était déjà là, mais rien d'autre. J'ai entendu dire que les yeux d'un lion en cage finissent par devenir vitreux, lorsqu'il cesse de rêver de l'extérieur. Je me demande si les miens le sont. Je me demande ce qu'Isaak voit quand il regarde dans ma cellule. Voit-il une poupée cassée? Qui sait. Ça n'a plus d'importance. Il n'y a plus rien d'important...<p> 


	4. Memento Amor

**Âmes sensibles, SURtOUT, s'abstenir! D'abord, je tiens à rappeler que je suis nulle en latin. Ainsi, si les termes pour les titres sont inexacts, blâmez Google! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu!**

**Le premier chapitre portait sur le fait que Dietrich était au bord de la mort et qu'il devait réaliser, même s'il le savait sans doute déjà, qu'il était loin d'être IMmortel. "Memento Exitus", le deuxième chapitre, portait sur le fait qu'il ne doit pas oublier qu'il y aura toujours des conséquences pour ses actes, et celles-ci peuvent dépasser ses bonnes actions ou carrément les ignorer. "Memento Dominus", le troisième chapitre, qui a pu vous sembler excessif, portait sur le fait que Die-chan ne doit pas oublier qui commande, qui est son maître. XD "Memento Amor", ce quatrième chapitre, porte sur le fait qu'il ne doit pas oublier que malgré tout, il n'est pas détesté et il sera pardonné quoi qu'il arrive, tant qu'il sera en vie.**

**^^ Oui, j'ai été très dure avec Die-chan dans le chapitre précédent... alors voici, pour me racheter, un petit goodie... enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Je n'ai plus froid. Sous moi, ce n'est plus le sol dur et froid de ma cellule. Je sens la chaleur d'un autre corps sur le mien et c'est une sensation si enivrante... Suis-je mort? Je n'en sais rien. On ouvre ma bouche et on y fait couler un liquide chaud, merveilleusement savoureux. Ma soif s'emballe. Du sang? Pourtant, c'est infiniment meilleur que ce qu'on me servait pendant que j'étais dans ma cellule. Aveuglément, je cherche la source. J'en veux encore, j'en veux plus. J'entends un rire, un ricanement... léger, amusé... On me couvre la bouche et on y fait de nouveau couler de ce sang si délicieux. Un baiser, ardent et hésitant à la fois. L'excitation monte en moi, je gémis. Je tente de suivre ces lèvres alors qu'elles s'éloignent. Je sais qu'il s'agit de lèvres. Je ne peux pas bouger, mes poings sont liés au-dessus de ma tête. Je me sens encore si faible, mais j'en veux <em>plus<em>. Le ricanement reprend, se rapproche.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Donne-lui-en plus, Radu," murmure une voix, oh si familière, tout près de mon oreille. "Regarde comme il est pathétique, mon petit Dietrich..."

Je reconnais cette voix. Même si ça me semble impossible, je ne peux pas me tromper et son nom s'échappe de mes lèvres en un gémissement alors que je sens l'excitation monter en flèche. "Isaak...!"

"Ouvre les yeux, Dietrich," me murmure-t-il à l'oreille, son souffle me chatouillant doucement. "Je ne suis pas seul."

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, quoique avec quelque difficulté. Devant moi, tenant une grande coupe à la main, se tient Radu, avec cet air amer qu'il fait toujours quand on le force à faire quelque chose qu'il n'aime pas. Il prend une gorgée du liquide et s'approche de moi, se penche, si près. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et fait glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Je n'offre aucune résistance. Je l'accueille alors qu'il fait couler le sang dans ma bouche et je gémis, je frissonne à la sensualité du geste. Je tente de jouer avec sa langue mais elle se dérobe, il se redresse. Et Isaak rit doucement à mon oreille. Je sens ses mains caresser mon torse, titiller mes tétons, doucement, si doucement, trop doucement. Et Radu nous regarde de cet air répugné qui m'a toujours donné envie de _plus_. La main d'Isaak encercle mon membre dressé et je remarque pour la première fois que je suis nu. Mes mains sont enchaînées au plafond et je suis assis sur une chaise et _oh_, comme c'est bon, mais si seulement, si _seulement_ il pourrait être plus rude, me maltraiter un peu. Mais non. Il continue ses mouvements doucereux, de lents mouvements de va-et-vien sur ma peau et je brûle. Oh oui, je brûle, de ce contact peau contre peau qui m'a été nié trop longtemps pendant mon emprisonnement, je brûle de désire pour lui, pour eux. Isaak fait un signe de sa main libre et Radu fait une moue boudeuse et reste immobile, comme hésitant, pendant quelques instants avant de commencer à se dévêtir. Isaak me lâche, me laisse. Je le vois aller devant moi, vers la petite table où repose la grande coupe. Il me fait un sourire de prédateur et je frissonne. Je ne peux pas bouger. Pas seulement à cause de mes liens mais aussi suis-je figé alors que ses mains caressent la peau dénudée de ma marionette. Leurs mouvements sont sensuels alors qu'Isaak le caresse, prenant bien soin que je voie tout, mais il n'use d'aucune douceur. Et bientôt, devant mes yeux, Radu halète et gémis, frémissant de désir et il est tellement beau. Isaak me lance un regard, je le supplie du mien. Il prend la coupe dans une main et guide Radu vers l'avant de l'autre, vers moi. Que compte-t-il faire? Il prend du sang dans sa bouche et embrasse ma marionette et j'en salive, mais pas seulement à cause de ce sang délicieux qu'ils s'échangent. Puis Isaak pose son menton sur l'épaule de Radu et me regarde intensément.

"On dit qu'après avoir distribué une punition à un enfant, il faut lui démontrer que ce n'était pas un simple geste de cruauté, mais que c'était plutôt pour son propre bien," me dit-il, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. "Cette démonstration se fait habituellement par un câlin, or nous somme de grandes personnes et je crois bien que tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients, mon petit Dietrich, à ce que _cette_ démonstration se fasse comme ceci."

Radu sait visiblement ce qu'Isaak veut faire et ça ne semble pas lui plaire du tout, mais contre Isaak, ni lui ni moi ne pouvons faire quoi que ce soit. Isaak le guide vers l'avant, lui fait écarter les cuisses et avancer de telle sorte qu'il aie une jambe de chaque côté de moi et soudain je comprends, mais c'est tellement hors du commun, tellement singulier...

"Tu n'as jamais pénétré qui que ce soit auparavant, n'est-ce pas mon petit Dietrich?" Je pourrais jurer qu'il ronronne en disant cela.

Il pose la coupe au sol, agrippe mon membre d'une main et force Radu à descendre de l'autre. Je suis figé, pétrifié. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça? Je sens Radu tenter de résister, ses jambes trembler, alors que mon membre touche à peine à son intimité et soudain je le pénètre, doucement, alors qu'Isaak le force à descendre au complet et c'est une sensation incroyable. Je rejette la tête en arrière et gémis longuement. C'est si chaud, si bon à l'intérieur de ma marionette. Je suis transi d'extase alors que je tente de me retenir, de faire durer le plaisir. Je sens des doigts sur mon menton et j'ouvre les yeux. Quand les avais-je fermés? Je vois Isaak qui se penche, à l'envers, et il m'embrasse. Il fait couler du sang dans ma bouche et comme par réflexe à cause de ma position présente, je donne un coup de rein. Radu gémit en réponse et il se soulève doucement avant de se laisser retomber, s'empaller entièrement sur moi et je gémis dans le baiser d'Isaak. Je n'arrive plus à penser, je sais seulement que c'est si _bon_. Le baiser d'Isaak est rude, demandant, entièrement dépourvu de douceur, juste comme je les aime, et soudain je sens Radu planter ses ongles dans mes épaules, Isaak pincer cruellement un de mes tétons et c'en est trop. Je jouis à l'intérieur de ma marionette, ma vision tournant au blanc pendant quelques secondes. Lorsque je reviens à moi, Radu est toujours là, empallé sur moi, mais il y a plus. Isaak me soulève un peu, s'installe sur la chaise sous moi et je le sens s'alligner et soudain la douleur m'envahi. Cette agonisante douleur qui me fait planer, dont je ne peux me passer et je l'entend grogner dans mon cou. Je n'ai pas été touché à cet endroit depuis des jours, des semaines... peut-être même des mois. Je n'en ai pas fini, je suis toujours dur en Radu et lui n'a pas encore joui et c'est si bon de finalement pourvoir de nouveau sentir Isaak en moi. Isaak donne un puissant coup de rein qui se communique à Radu et le fait gémir. Il est tellement beau, mon Radu. Je sens les mains d'Isaak s'ancrer sur mes hanches, serrer jusqu'à me faire mal et j'adore ça. Cette plaisante douleur mêlée au plaisir amené par cette activité m'ennivre et un rire s'échappe de ma gorge. Je sens ses ongles se planter dans ma chair en réprimande et Radu se penche pour m'embrasser et je ne veux plus rien. Rien d'autre que ce moment et je veux que ça dure pour toujours. Et je l'aime, _oh_, comme je l'aime. Comme je les aime tous les deux, mais lui encore plus et lorsque les lèvres de Radu libèrent finalement les miennes, son nom s'échappe de ma bouche comme un mantra. Cette proximité m'avait manquée. Cette intimité m'avait manquée. Son être tout entier m'avait manqué. Et je ne peux retenir les mots alors que je jouis pour la seconde fois.

"_Ich liebe dich, Isaak_!"


	5. Memento Periculum

**Âmes sensibles, SURTOUT, s'abstenir! D'abord, je tiens à rappeler que je suis nulle en latin. Ainsi, si les termes pour les titres sont inexacts, blâmez Google! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu!**

**Le premier chapitre portait sur le fait que Dietrich était au bord de la mort et qu'il devait réaliser, même s'il le savait sans doute déjà, qu'il était loin d'être IMmortel. "Memento Exitus", le deuxième chapitre, portait sur le fait qu'il ne doit pas oublier qu'il y aura toujours des conséquences pour ses actes, et celles-ci peuvent dépasser ses bonnes actions ou carrément les ignorer. "Memento Dominus", le troisième chapitre, qui a pu vous sembler excessif, portait sur le fait que Die-chan ne doit pas oublier qui commande, qui est son maître. XD "Memento Amor", le quatrième chapitre, portait sur le fait qu'il ne doit pas oublier que malgré tout, il n'est pas détesté et il sera pardonné quoi qu'il arrive, tant qu'il sera en vie. "Memento Periculum", ce cinquième chapitre, porte sur le fait qu'il ne doit pas oublier qu'il est constemment potentiellement en danger, en péril.**

**J'aurais pu terminer la fic au dernier chapitre, Memento Amor, et c'est ce qui avait été prévu à la base, mais après une petite conversation avec mon modèle d'Isaak, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de sadique qui pourrait très bien s'emboîter avec cette fic. Et donc, pour pas me faire chier à trouver un autre nom de fic, j'ai simplement décidé d'ajouter mon idée comme chapitres suivants Memento Amor. Ce chapitre est le dernier que j'ai écrit à l'avance et pour avoir le prochain, il faudra attendre parce que je ne suis plus en "mode Dietrich". ^^' Je sais pas combien de temps ça prendra avant que j'écrive le prochain chapitre... gomen?**

**Mais en attendant, vous pouvez tout de même lire ce chapitre et vous délecter des images que ça vous laissera XD Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Je m'éveille doucement, difficilement. Je sens une raideur dans tout mon corps et je dois avouer avoir un peu de mal à m'y faire. On aurait pu croire qu'être un vampire m'aurait aidé mais il me semblait qu'Isaak développait toujours de nouvelles façons de me torturer pour me procurer un inconfort à court ou moyen terme. Je n'ai pas mis un pied en-dehors de cette chambre, que je pourrais presque qualifier de nôtre puisqu'elle n'est ni mienne, ni sienne, mais nous l'utilisons souvent, depuis que je m'y suis réveillé, après le "câlin" d'Isaak, suite à mon emprisonnement. Isaak va et vient, parfois accompagné de Radu, parfois il ne fait que m'envoyer ma marionette. Mon beau Radu, qui semble apprécier mon nouveau comportement et le craindre tout à la fois. Je joue la marionette avec lui. Parfois il me prends violemment, comme s'il laissait libre cour à toute la haine qu'il a accumulée envers moi. Parfois, il me prends doucement, comme avec regret, et à ces moments-là je lis dans ses yeux, ses beaux yeux flamboyants, qu'il ne me reconnait plus. Ça me brise le coeur. Après, quand Isaak revient, je l'étreint, je l'embrasse, et il me fait perdre la tête, il me fait oublier l'eau qui s'accumule devant le feu de ses yeux. Mon beau Flammenschwerz qui agonise de mon état, alors que je vais très bien. Je suis heureux. Isaak me fait ressentir la chaleur de ses bras chaque jour et je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. Je ne désire rien d'autre, mais pourtant... je ressens un vide, un grondement sourd et je ne comprends pas, mais je sais que je ne dois pas l'écouter. Si j'écoute cette impulsion, je vais encore faire quelque chose de stupide, je vais encore contrarier Isaak, et qui sait combien de temps il fera durer mon emprisonnement cette fois. Qui sait s'il ne décidera pas de carrément se débarrasser de moi et me remplacer. Isaak, Isaak, Isaak, Isaak... Je respire son odeur sur les draps, il me semble encore sentir ses doigts sur ma peau... Les heures passent, je me tourne et je me roule sur le lit, attendant son retour, ou alors l'arrivée de Radu, mon beau Radu. Le temps s'étire, je somnole... Je sens soudain des mains glisser sur ma peau, caresser mon corps. Je frémis. Je sens les draps être tirés de sur moi, me révélant au complet, et je reste immobile sur le lit, nu comme un ver. Soudain il est au-dessus de moi et je suis à peine surpris. Mein Herr.<p>

Il me sourit alors que ses mains remontent le long de mon torse. "Je ne crois pas t'avoir remercié du présent innestimable que tu m'as offert, cher Dietrich." Ses mains caressent ma gorge. "Mais par contre..." ses doigts se resserrent "...je ne peux pardonner l'angoisse que tu fais ressentir à mon Isaak." Il m'étrangle, je n'arrive plus à respirer. Une panique instinctive commence à s'installer, mais je reste immobile, attentif du mieux que je peux. Il sourit toujours. "Cependant, je crois qu'Isaak t'as déjà suffisamment puni. Et puis je crois qu'il n'aimerait pas que je lui prenne son jouet. Alors je vais te donner une chance de te racheter, Marionettenspieler." Ses doigts relaxent sur ma gorge, me laissant respirer, et au même moment il me pénètre d'un coup. Je prends une grande inspiration de surprise, que je relâche en un long râle de plaisir alors que cette douce douleur innonde le bas de mon corps. Il commence immédiatement à faire des va-et-vien brutaux et il m'est de plus en plus difficile de me concentrer sur ce qu'il me dit. "Une dernière chance de prouver que tu sais obéir aux ordres, et un remerciement pour le cadeau que tu m'as fait tout à la fois. Isaak est déjà au courant et il nous attend déjà là-bas, alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher à t'habiller si tu ne veux pas que je t'y emmène comme tu es là."

Je ne comprends pas, mais je ne cherche pas plus loin. Il est dangereux de questionner les décisions de Mein Herr. Je tente de me redresser, mais il me retourne et me plaque violemment au lit en continuant ses coups de reins brutaux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'abandonner à la sensation et je gémis sans retenue. Soudain je sens ses lèvres dans mon cou, puis elles se déplacent jusqu'à mon épaule et il y mord. Je laisse échaper un cri de surprise, mais je le laisse faire alors que je le sens boire un peu de mon sang, puis sa bouche se place sur mon oreille, qu'il mordille, et son souffle rauque provoque des frissons qui me parcourt tout entier.

"Ça a beaucoup déplu à Isaak, tu sais. Si jamais tu t'avisais de décevoir à nouveau mon Panzer Magier, je pourrais décider de te dévorer et ne pas en laisser assez pour qu'il puisse jouer encore avec toi. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Marionettenspieler?"

Son ton meurtrier aurait pu augmenter mon plaisir alors qu'il m'ammenait rapidement à l'extase avec ses puissants coups de reins, mais je sais qu'il ne blague pas et qu'il connait sans doute mille et une façons de me faire disparaître de la carte sans que ce soit plaisant pour moi. Je ne sens qu'un grand froid me traverser alors que la menace s'installe dans mon esprit, plus réelle que jamais, mais elle ne m'empêche pas de jouir alors que je le sens faire de même en moi. Il se relève immédiatement et se dirige vers la porte de la chambre, comme si de rien n'était. Sans perdre une seconde, même si je tremble toujours d'extase, même si j'ai des fourmis dans les mains et les pieds, même si je n'ai pas encore les idées claires, j'enfile mon uniforme le plus rapidement que je peux et je le suis. Je le rattrape alors qu'il marche dans le couloir. Nous n'échangeons pas un mot alors que nous marchons. Je me remets de l'activité, quoique j'aurais préféré le faire en restant couché bien confortable sur le lit, et des frissons me parcourent le dos alors que je sens sa semence couler sur mes cuisses. Isaak ne sera sans doute pas content de savoir que j'ai ruiné un autre pantalon, mais ce n'est pas ma faute. Je suis Mein Herr dans les couloirs jusqu'à une porte, devant laquelle nous nous arrêtons.

Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit. "Avant d'entrer, je dois t'avertir que s'il meurt, tu vas le regretter."

Sans même me laisser le temps de réfléchir à la signification ou au sens de ses paroles, il ouvre la porte... La pièce dans laquelle il me fait entrer est une chambre, munie d'un grand lit en plein centre et une porte que je devine mener à une salle de bain. Les meubles et la décoration sont chics, et je comprends pourquoi en _le_ voyant. Abel Nightroad est endormi sur le lit, couvert seulement d'un mince drap qui ne laisse pas deviner grand chose, et je fige. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Mein Herr...?

Les bras de Mein Herr m'ensèrent la taille et je le sens se coller à moi, son souffle me chatouillant l'oreille et je ne peux me tromper sur cette masse dure que je sens se presser dans le bas de mon dos. "J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus distrayant de regarder l'étendu de ton art en matière de torture, mon cher Marionettenspieler...", me sussurre-t-il et je dois retenir un gémissement de passer mes lèvres. Il me parle comme un prédateur assoiffé de sang et de sexe. "Voici comment je te remercie de me l'avoir livré, et aussi ta chance de te racheter. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à le demander. Il me tarde que le spectacle commence..."

Il disparait, aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, me laissant seul dans la pièce avec le prêtre et je sens un léger inconfort dans mon pantalon qui n'est pas dû à sa semence qui me recouvre les cuisses. Je m'approche du lit, tremblant légèrement, et je contemple mon futur martyr. Je sens l'excitation monter en moi alors que les rouages sadiques de mon esprit se remettent en route. Je sens un sourire que je sais dément me monter aux lèvres. Oh, comme j'aimerais qu'Isaak assiste à ceci...


End file.
